narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Kinshiro
Questions 1. Please indicate the name and Japanese translation for the kekkei genkai or kekkei tōta you wish to create. : The Kekkei Tōta I wish to create is titled the Voltage Release (こうあつ遁 Kouatsuton). 2. If it is an elemental kekkei genkai or a kekkei tōta, indicate which elements it is composed of. If it is not an elemental kekkei genkai, however, you may simply indicate so below. : This elemental Kekkei Tōta is composed of the elements: Lightning, Fire, and Yang. Note: Fire and Lightning conduct each-other. 3. Briefly summarize its capabilities and abilities. Use as much detail as possible in this process. : The Voltage Release is formed by combining Lightning, Fire, and Yang elements together internally, and then conjuring it through Kinshiro's palms. By doing this, Kinshiro can create supercharged bolts of electricity that are of an immense magnitude. The bolts are extremely hot, and somewhat difficult to handle, however can pierce, incenerate, or eradicate most objects and people that stand in it's way. By manipulating the chakra around the electricity, Kinshiro's whole hand(s) can be covered in the element, allowing it to be used in a physical slicing manner. The most impressive aspect of the release is the ability to conjoin the lightning to the electromagnetic fields in the air, due to it's extremely high frequency, and let the element travel through the waves. In result, Kinshiro can spark a bolt from anywhere in the area that the magnetic fields can touch, and then manipulate it at super-high speeds. Kinshiro can also create several bolts at once and blend them, creating a larger mass to control, however this does take minutes to do. The Kekkei Tōta also has three power stages. These include: *Stage 1: The first power level, which is the electricity described above. This electricity has no apparent risks to the user, but can be difficult to handle, requiring concentration. *Stage 2: This can only be activated when the Kekkei Tōta has been exposed to oxygen for half an hour. The fire part of the release is put to use, constantly absorbing oxygen from the air around the bolts, which is transferred to the lightning and added to it's power. Consequently, when Stage 2 is activated, the electricity is constantly growing stronger and more deadly, but only slowly. *Stage 3: The last and most powerful stage. For this to be activated, Stage 2 must have been exposed for again, just over half an hour. The electrical bolts will stop taking in oxygen, but instead consume all of the electromagnetic fields in a 500 metre radius, in shocking speed. This then boosts the power of the bolts to a colossal level, able to annihilate virtually anything that is not on an extreme level of vitality (for example, Ryun Uchiha). Overpowered it may seem, however Kinshiro must limit his use of Stage 3 to four minutes, for if the the electricity is exposed for over that amount of time, the power will consume him, and incinerate all of his body. Because of this huge risk, Kinshiro only activates this when he knows he has enough time, which is rare. 4. What are its weakness? Briefly summarize each below. : As occasionally stated earlier, the power can be difficult to "hold", due to spontaneous flares of energy, and such power inevitably sucks in a large amount of chakra, and Kinshiro's large chakra reserve is the only way he is able to use it. Stage 3 obviously has it's huge risk, which creates a some-what gamble of life, and as lightning is the medium for this Kekkei Tōta, it is weak to the Wind Release, however the wind chakra would have to be very powerful to disturb the crackling energy of this technique. ''' 5. Is your kekkei genkai/tōta clan specific? Which clan wields it? How can they awaken it, or does it appear in all members regardless? : '''This release is not clan specific, and it was created by Kinshiro in his search for destructive power. To the judging admin: If this application is denied, I am always enthusiastic about improving, and I would like to contact you so that I can eventually get this approved. :p --Ninja (talk) 08:32, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Admin Decision -- [[User: Kazeyo|''Kazeyo'']](Come forth and speak) 20:18, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Category:Kekkei Genkai/Tōta Applications